beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Variares D:D
Variares D:D is a Defense-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Metal Fight Beyblade 4D. It can spin left and right much like Gravity Destroyer AD145WD and comes with a multi-directional Light Launcher called Light Launcher LR (L3R) in which the prongs can be removed and stored in a clip on the Launcher's side. It was released on July 16, 2011 in Japan but had an early release at the World Hobby Fair 2011. It is owned by King. Face Bolt: Variares The Face Bolt depicts "Ares". In Greek mythology, Ares was the Greek God of War. The design features a yellow helmet-like design with glowing green eyes on a red background whilst on a black Face Bolt. The helmet looks like it has swords at the sides. Fusion Wheel: Variares *'Weight:' 43.7 grams Variares is known to be the second Fusion Wheel that can be spun left and right, after Gravity. Variares has a unique design with many spikes and protrusions sticking out. With this, it is a Smash Attacker. The Wheel consists of a silver metal part with a shield-like design, a yellow plastic part which can retract during battle, and a red plastic part. The Wheel can also change mode similar to other 4D Beys. This occurs during battle from the centrifugal force and is changes between two modes, "Attack Mode" and "Defense Mode". However, unlike the other 4D Wheels, all pieces of the Fusion Wheel are together. It is a good choice for Attack although it is not the best as it suffers moderate recoil, this makes it slightly bad in Defense. However, this recoil is used to create another powerful Smash Attack, and with the ability to rotate left, it has gained use quickly, although it is generally better for use in Right-Spin unless the opponent is using Defense-Type Performance Tips such as Coat Sharp, Rubber Sharp, and/or Rubber Semi Flat. Use in Attack Customization Variares can be use in Attack Customizations, like MF Variares BD145RF/R2F Attack: 1 - Defense: 6 - Stamina: 0. 4D Performance Tip: Delta Drive (D:D) *'Weight:' 5.44 grams Delta Drive is an interchangable 4D Performance Tip unique to Vari Ares. It can change between three different modes which change how it performs: "Flat" for Attack, "Wide Ball" for Defense, and "Sharp" for Stamina. The Tip can simpily be changed by pulling the Tip until it lightly clicks, then scrolling to your preferred Tip and pushing it back in place. It is black in colour. These Tips sometimes wobble during battle and thus, reduces Stamina. The Sharp Tip has bad stability, which there for does not have many uses, while Flat works great, its low grip, and small diameter makes it reletively useless, the Wide Ball mode of this Delta Drive looks like a completely different mold of WB, but performs reletively the same as its predecessor, and has mediocre defensive properties. Overall, Delta Drive is a useless Performance Tip due to it's Tips; Sharp, Flat, and Wide Ball all being outclassed by Tips like Rubber Sharp, Right Rubber Flat, and Rubber Ball and having bad balance. Despit this, it does have use in Balance-Type Customizations. The ability to have all these tips in one Performance Tip, helps Bladers in a battle, as they can switch the Tip for any purpose between rounds. Attack: 2 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 2 Other Versions *Variares D:D Blue Phantom Ver. *Variares D:D Mars Red Ver. Beast The beast inside Variares is Ares, the Greek God of War. Gallery ８.jpg ９.jpg variares.jpg|Variares D:D with Light Launcher L-R whf11s_ph009 (1).jpg|Special Printed Face Bolt available at the World Hobby Fair Summer 2011 VariAresBlueVer.PNG|Variares D:D - Blue Phantom Ver. (Blue) RedMarsVariAres.png|Variares D:D - Mars Red Ver. (Red) VariAresMarsRedVer.PNG VariAres5.PNG|Variares in the anime VariAres6.PNG|Variares' destruction VariAres2.PNG|Roman gladiators defeated by Variares VariAres3.PNG VariAres7.PNG Variares8.PNG|King holding Variares Variares9.PNG VariAresBeast2.PNG|Beast Variares Beast.png VariaresBeast4.PNG VariaresBeast5.PNG VariaresBeast6.PNG VariaresBeast7.PNG VariaresBeast8.PNG VariaresBeast3.png VariaresBeast9.PNG Variares12.PNG VariAresManga.PNG|Variares in the manga VariAresBeast.png|Variares' Beast in the manga KingSolarSystem.jpg 15.5.jpg|Concept art 244.jpg|Concept art of the Beast 18.8.jpg|Motif 21.1.jpg|Shield design on the Motif 20.0.jpg|Sword design on the Motif Variares vs Kronos.jpg|Variares vs Kronos Variares vs Kronos3.jpg Variares vs Kronos2.jpg Variares vs Kronos4.jpg|Variares (Beast) vs Kronos (Beast) Variares(SPin).jpg VariaresMMC.jpg Variares.JPG Vairares Sym.JPG Variares Mode Change.JPG bb114.jpg tomonchi2001-img600x537-130959531381rahb90007.jpg|Vari Ares box Trivia *It is arguable that Variares attacks with recoil or Smash Attack, since it is hard to determine due to Variares's various spikes and bumps. *Variares D:D is the only three-layer Bey to be produced so far. *Variares is the second Beyblade to be able to spin left or right, the first was Gravity Destroyer. Videos Thanks to AkirasDaddy for the permission for this video thumb|left|350px|Variares D:D Commercial thumb|left|350px|Variares D:D - by AkirasDaddy Category:4D System Beyblades Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:4D System Category:Left Spin Beyblade Category:Defense Type Category:Star Fragment Beys Category:Solar System Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Saga Category:Metal Fury Beyblades